Harry's angel
by goddessluna
Summary: Now that voldemort is on the loose and harry is no longer protected what's going to happen in that 6th year? but wait someone appears from the shadows, what is their role? what are their intentions? you must read to find out. mhahahaha


Hey all this is goddessluna here to say: I hope you like this story! its Harry potter. It's rated PG for mild swearing, although it may get PG- 13 later on.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own harry potter!!!  
  
Light filled the ends of the darkness as lightning struck throughout. A solitary figure paced the mirage of its almost endless mind. Her destiny, no his destiny would come to fruition. She would not let anything happen to him.  
  
I don't know if I should go, but he is in danger, and nobody knows except me. Can I risk getting revealed? I will have to, he is vital for the world's existence. She thought with finality. A blink and she was back to reality.  
  
The sun's rays pierced the eyes of many young witches and wizards but none noticed. They were wrapped up in a mixture of fear and excitement. It was the beginning of a new school year at Hogwarts; many students couldn't wait to get back to school, but one who was especially anxious was Harry Potter. In the last year, the dark lord had tried yet again to kill him.  
  
He was relieved to go back to school, to be in the safety of it. He was quite surprised by the fact that Voldemort hadn't struck during the summer. It had been eerily quiet, and that is what scared him the most.  
  
The whole wizarding world had been in an uproar all summer after the Ministry finally admitted that The Dark Lord arose to power again. However, it seemed as if people were calming down some as their children went to school.  
  
A short, lean girl stood on platform 9¾ looking slightly confused and a little dazed. She was unaccompanied. She fingered the locket around her neck, and proceeded to push her trolley towards the train. However, when she tried to lift her trunk she tripped, and everything flew out, all over the platform.  
  
She heard a few snickers as began to pick up her belongings. She glared in the direction of the snickers. She looked around, spotted a tall boy with untidy black hair, and went over to him.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you help me with my trunk? It's too heavy for me," she asked kindly. Harry Potter turned around and held back a gasp. There before him stood a beautiful girl, she had short silver hair, deep inscrutable eyes, she stood just a little shorter then him, and was well, quite full figured for a first year. She's pretty he thought as he answered,  
  
"Sure. Hi, I'm Harry Potter, this must be your first year," He said as he walked with her to her trunk.  
  
"Well, yes and no, it's my first year at Hogwarts, but because of my age I got tested and my level of comprehension is that of a fifth year's... or so I was told, so I guess I'm starting my sixth year. What about you?" Harry looked slightly surprised that she hadn't acted like he was a celebrity, but said,  
  
"I'm a sixth year, as well I've gone to Hogwarts for five years already, but I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The girl flashed a smile.  
  
"That's because I didn't throw it, but I'm Lauren Blaze, but you can call me Blaze" she replied still smiling  
  
"So what house are you in?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor, what about you?" he asked as he heaved her trunk onto the train.  
  
"Oh, really, me too, When I took my test I was also sorted. I guess they don't want me sorted with the first years it might have gotten a little confusing. I guess that means we'll have classes together. The train gave a gusty blow of its whistle, signaling it was time for everyone to board.  
  
Oh, I think it's time to go, but I don't know where to sit, would you mind terribly if I sat with you?" she said. Harry smiled and replied, "Sure, You can meet some of my friends, they always sit on the train with me." he said as they boarded the train.  
  
The train took off soon after they boarded it, and Blaze followed Harry to a compartment, and when he opened the door, she saw a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy.  
  
"Hey, guys, I want you to meet someone, this is Blaze" he said as he stepped out of the way, to let Blaze enter the compartment. His friends looked up; the girl put her hand out in a welcoming gesture, while the other boy just ogled at her. She smirked, "Is there anything wrong with me, you stare at me as if I have multiple heads," she giggled. The boy's ears turned red as he mumbled a greeting,  
  
"Nice to meet you,"  
  
"Oh, that's just Ron, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as Blaze took her hand shaking it.  
  
"It's a pleasure. You guys have gone to Hogwarts eh? Is it is hard?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the classes are generally hard and the teachers dump loads of homework on you, but you get weekends, and all major holidays off," said Hermione.  
  
"And you can visit your parents, during the holidays," Ron said. Sadness crossed her face and tears gleamed in her eyes but she smiled anyway. Suddenly, the food cart came along, and Blaze's stomach growled in response.  
  
"Whoops, guess I haven't eaten in a while," she said as quickly ducked out of the wiping the unshed tears from her eyes. The others just sat there in silence, finally Hermione said,  
  
"Hmm, What do you suppose is wrong? She seemed sad when you mentioned parents. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Cute," Ron grinned.  
  
"Men!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, as Blaze came back into the room with some candy, and a confused look on her face.  
  
"She only had candy I guess if this is it, you guys want some?" Blaze asked as she held out her hands. A look of hope shot across Ron's face, but he said nothing. Blaze saw this and the sandwich he had clutched in his hand.  
  
"Hey Ron, what kind of sandwich is that?" she questioned cheerfully.  
  
"Corned Beef with Mayo, my favorite" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you want to trade? My candy for your sandwich?" She asked. Ron looked up with raised eyebrows, "Sure!" he finally replied as she held out the candy. He handed her the sandwich. She took it out of the wrapper and happily chewed on it while Ron shared the candy.  
  
"Hey Blaze, haven't you had candy before?" asked Harry somewhat surprised she wasn't eating any, after all wizard candy was awesome. He couldn't believe he missed out on it all his life, although he blamed his Aunt and Uncle for that.  
  
"Well, sure, I always ate candy when I was younger because there was no one around to stop me, I guess I just got tired of it, and now I don't eat much anymore," she explained. They exchanged glances and shrugged, but Hermione couldn't help feeling a little curious as to why she had been alone.  
  
Taking a breath, the air seemed stale to Blaze, and she wrinkled her nose at the pungent smell. She sensed malice close, and looked up to see a boy about Harry's height with silver blonde hair, a general look of discord. Of course his pals Crabbe and Goyle weren't that far behind him, judging by the almost overpowering smell of wet gym socks.  
  
"Well Potter, I see you have a new addition to your fan club," the boy sneered from the door.  
  
"Go away Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
Blaze merely stood up and walked over to Malfoy. Suddenly the two huge guys appeared from behind him. She stood eye to eye with him and his features weren't unlike her own. However he did have a look of "I'm better then you, get over it" This only made Blaze angrier.  
  
"What's your damn problem? Last time I checked we didn't order any cowards with two stupid oafs on the side. So if you're done you better leave now or else." Blaze warned. Anger shone brightly in her eyes.  
  
"Probably a filthy mudblood like Granger, or perhaps you're to poor to comprehend what I'm saying, like Weasley." Malfoy snipped. Blaze's eyes narrowed in disgust as she said dangerously low,  
  
"Would you care to repeat that," Malfoy looked at her as if she were a flobberworm or perhaps something lower and replied louder, like she was deaf or perhaps challenged,  
  
"You are probably a filthy mudblood, like your friend Granger," It happened in a split second. Blaze's eyes blazed as she stepped back and punched Malfoy right in the jaw. He stumbled then fell clutching his jaw from the unexpected blow. His companions came in the compartment, but Blaze stood her ground.  
  
"You guys wanna fight? I'm ready come on," she said as she pulled out her wand and beckoned them toward her. They backed off immediately; they were being called off by Malfoy, and they made an expedient exit. As Blaze turned, her hair was tinged red. The group's mouths hit the floor, well almost.  
  
"Wow! That was awesome, That was the first time someone's stood up to Malfoy that way, I'm sure he's hurting places other then his jaw." gasped Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry I just couldn't let a jerk like that treat you guys like that; you've been so nice to me. I was hoping you guys would be my friends, seeing as how I don't have any" she replied, as she sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Sure, we'll help you get to know everybody too." said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, I was just coming to, err hello," said a girl with flaming red hair and freckles, behind her was a curly blonde and a short boy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, this is Luna Lovegood, and the boy behind us is Neville Longbottom, Welcome to Hogwarts. Are you a first year?" each person nodded when acknowledged.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, no I'm not a first year, I just transferred. I'm a sixth year, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
"Its nice to meet you too, what classes are you taking,"  
  
"The same I imagine as all the sixth years."   
  
Draco was stunned. No one had ever done that to him, they all feared his friends' and family's wrath. He walked back to his compartment, and sat down. However something about her appealed to him.  
  
He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it the power in her eyes that he longed for, or was it just her? For now, he couldn't decide, but all he knew is that he wanted to find out more about this girl, this girl who dared oppose him so openly without regard for his family or their status.  
  
The ride was lulling. Blaze watched the countryside wax and wane as they zoomed past. It was beautiful; she hadn't seen this countryside for a long time. She hadn't been to Hogwarts for almost 20 years. She sorta missed it. She especially missed her best friend Severus. He was never very popular, but they got along alright. He hated James Potter. They were like arch nemesis, except that James didn't know about his position.  
  
It wasn't like he tried to be arrogant; it just came off that way, mostly when he was with Lily Evans. You could tell that he only had eyes for her, because despite the variety of girls that followed him, he would only be serious with her. He would laugh and flirt with the rest, but that's all it was. She loved him too, but not for a long time.  
  
When she first met him, she was disgusted with his constant flirting, and unwillingness to be serious. However her feelings changed when she saw that he tried to be the best he could be, for her. Blaze had always been jealous of their love. However she did her best to put those feelings aside and stay by Lily and James' side. It was her destiny.  
  
However in the end, she had not seen Pettigrew's treachery, and it was her own fault that Harry was parentless. Had she paid closer attention, she would have realized sooner. So many times she tried to retrieve Sirius, but she could not bring herself to come close enough to help. Those damn soul eaters and that wretched wizard stole her livelihood, and now all she had to cling to was destiny.  
  
It was not five minutes before she realized that Ron was shaking her to wake up. 


End file.
